Pase lo que pase, siempre estare contigo
by StefVeraPw
Summary: Antes sus vidas eran normales, pero por cuestiones del destino las cosas los llevaron al mundo sobrenatural * * Peter Claire(en esta historia no son parientes)


**Esta historia esta basada( OJO no completamente, el resto es mio) en la popular serie the vampire diaries, pero con los personajes de heroes; Principales: Peter,Claire,Sylar...Dejen sus Reviews :) :***

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoria.**

En el siglo XIX han aparecido sucesos extraños en Washington D. C. como las desapariciones de personas, que días después se las encuentran en situaciones catastróficas con sangre derramada alrededor y por si fuera poco, aquellos cuerpos quedan en partes como si unos animales los atacaran.

En aquella época,las personas creían en los Fríos,chupasangres o monstruos de las noches, esas eran algunos de los sobrenombres que usaban los moradores de Washington D. C. Para poder referirse a ellos.

Los moradores cansados de que esas cosas sigan ocurriendo, decidieron darles caza a los chupasangres para poder terminar con eso de una vez por todas, pero lamentablemente las cosas no resultaron como esperaban.

Esos monstruos de la noche no tenían compasión por nadie, se burlaban de los intentos de los moradores por matarlos ya que ellos eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos.

-Hola Peter-dijo una hermosa mujer a un joven, que al darse la vuelta para verla le sonrió.

Ambos estaban en medio de un bosque ya que quedaron en encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Hola Simone-dijo el muchacho embobado con esa mujer.

Aquella mujer llamada Simone le agarró de la mano e hizo que ambos se introdujeran mas en ese bosque, guiandolo en una especie de cabaña; al entrar Simone agarra una copa de oro que estaba situado en una mesa.

-Sabes? Peter, tu eres especial. Se que puedes llegar demasiado lejos-Simone bebe un poco del liquido que contiene la copa,mirando fijamente a Peter- Respondeme una pregunta, que harías si pudieras vivir por siempre?

-Estaría a tu lado, pero nadie puede vivir para siempre Simone.

-No que tu sepas-añadió ella, dejando a Peter con una cara de no haber entendido- Quieres algo de tomar?

El asintió y vio como Simone vertía un liquido rojo en otra copa de oro, Simone le hizo una seña a Peter para que se le acercara y en ese momento le ofreció la copa; Peter al tener la copa en su mano comienza a observar su contenido.

Como Simone ve la cara de Peter, ella le agarra la barbilla para que la mire directamente, y cuando sus miradas se encuentran los ojos de Simone obtuvieron un brillo amarillo, mientras que Peter se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y en ese preciso instante empieza a beber aquel líquido.

-Ayúdame con esto Peter-dijo su hermano mayor Nathan Petrelli.

Estaba alistando uno de los caballos de la familia Petrelli, y su hermano menor se acerco a el para ayudarlo.

-Todavía no entiendo del porque haces este trabajo, podrías pedirle a uno de los empleados que lo hicieran-dijo mientras comenzaba a cepillar el pelaje.

-Bueno pues se me pegó tu "mala costumbre"-ambos rieron-Además si quieres algo bien echo debes hacerlo tu mismo-añadió colocando la montura.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Peter mientras veía a su hermano montarse al caballo.

Nathan asintió y se marchó, en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta y posó su mano en ese lugar.

-Vaya! Pero miren quien esta aquí-dijo una voz detrás de el-Así que al fin te dejas ver Peter.

-Hola Gabriel-dijo al darse la vuelta-Pero eh estado en otras cosas que no te interesan.

-Pero que frialdad eh, así saludas a tu primo?

-No empieces Gabriel-dijo mientras se marchaba- Deja de seguirme.

-Pues déjame pensarlo, mm no quiero-añadió con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que Peter iba a reclamar, aparece una mujer morena y era mas y nada menos que Simone, los muchachos al verla sonrieron embobados al verla.

-Hola muchachos, como se sienten?

-Yo me siento de maravilla, hermosa-contestó Gabriel,con una sonrisa-Me siento mejor que nunca.

-Eso es bueno, y tu Peter?

-Me siento bien, gracias Simone- respondió,mientras se revolvía el cabello.

-Excelente, me alegra de que estén en perfectas condiciones, solo hay que esperar un poco mas.

-No entiendo de que hablas Simone-comentó Peter.

-Y eso que importa-intervino Gabriel empujando un poco a Peter- Lo que importa aquí es que esta bella dama saldrá conmigo.

-Será en otra ocasión Gabriel, nos vemos chicos.

Cuando Simone se marchó, también lo hizo Gabriel dejando a un Peter confundido, volviendo a sentir un cosquilleo en la garganta.


End file.
